Sexto Sentido
by Nikki-cyan
Summary: "é estranho ter que ver fantasmas , o que eles querem?" Yaoi /Hetero


Nikki : Olá caros leitores ! , bem essa é minha primeira "Fanfic" e espero que vocês gostem dela ! , bem se tiver muitos erros nessa "Fic" vocês me avisem para eu poder contatar um nomeado "Beta"

Nikki : Bem esse é meu ajudante **-aponta para Sasori-**

Sasori : Olá Nômades !

Nikki : E essa minha ajudante a Jeanette ! **-pega jeanette na mão-**

Jeanette : Olá pessoal !

Nikki : Bem pelo Menos nessa parte antes da "Fanfic" Sasori e Jeanette terão suas personalidades alteradas , Para Divertimento de vocês (ou não )

Jeanette : Bem essa é a primeira Fanfic da autora e não cola dizer "me de uma folguinha ! " por que isso é para uma pessoa insegura e claro não é uma indireta para ninguém !

Sasori : Por que opinião é igual a bunda todo mundo tem a sua

Jeanette : Bem , e mais algumas informações , essa "Fanfic" tem os personagens criados Por Masashi Kishmoto , Essa fic contém um tema que não é o mesmo da historia original , é o "Universo Paralelo Da Nikki-chan" onde as Historias não precisam ter Nexo , com sua versão original

Sasori : É e bem , Nessa Historia Deidara /Sasori/Hidan tem 16 anos e Kakuzu 17

Nikki : Bem vamos lá !

* * *

"_Deidara estava de joelhos os mesmos tremiam ele olhava para os olho castanhos da criança que por sinal estava morta a mesma segurava um retrato e vestia um vestido de hospital branco até em cima dos seus joelhos . Deidara finalmente cansou sentou na fria neve que estava com um tom avermelhado , particularmente aquele era o único fantasma sem sangue que ja vira , e aquele fantasma o assustou deixando em estado de choque , Você deve estar pensando um fantasma cheio de cicatrizes e faltando partes do seu corpo deve ser mais assustador , mas não para deidara , e se você vê alguém com sangue fica mais fácil identificar como aconteceu a sua morte , mas aquele fantasma , pálido sem nenhum derrame , Não havia como identificar o que aconteceu com aquela pessoa , e os olhos marrons do garoto fitaram os olhos azuis piscina de Deidara . O garoto andou até deidara e um vento balancou suas madeixas ruivas cor de sangue , Deidara com esperança que aquele momento acabasse feixou os olhos , mas o garoto , ainda vinha até Deidara , ele se curvou e sussurrou no ouvido do loiro ,fazendo o mesmo ter um calafrio ." _

_"Você pode me ver ?" Ele perguntou _

**RING RING RING RING**

Deidara acordou ofegante e suado olhou para os lados para se lembrar onde estava . ao revirar a cabeça viu que se encontrava no seu quarto , sentou-se na cama e tento acalmar a respiração

Olhou para os lados e pegou sua toalha , se dirigiu ao banheiro , tirou suas roupas e entrou debaixo da agua quente do chuveiro , acabou seu banho e voltou ao seu quarto

"O Seu é grande " Uma garota de cabelos rosas , e olhos cor esmeralda com duas asas , que se encontrava sentada na cama , falou

"Mas o que ?" Deidara se assustou e enrolou a toalha na sua cintura e corou

" Ta com vergonha de que ? " a garota falou

" Que bom que eu posso te ver tarada!" Deidara jogou um Travesseiro na garota que agarrou o mesmo

"Não só pode me ver como pode ver os outros fantasmas " a Garota agarrou o travesseiro que o Loiro jogou contra ela

" é Mei mas você é a unica Fantasma Pervertida que eu já conheci" Deidara colocou a blusa do colégio

"Eu sou pervertida só por olhar para homens ?" Mei balançou suas Madeixas Rosas

"é" O Garoto Falou num tom forte

"Pelo Menos eu não fico Lendo revista Hentai "Mei deu língua para Deidara

"Eu Tenho carne é diferente " Deidara acabou de se trocar e pegou sua bolsa

"Você se achando por ainda estar Vivo" Mei cruzou os Braços

"DEIDARA QUE DIABOS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AI SUA MÃE E SEU PAI JA FORAM EMBORA EU VIM TE ACOMPANHAR PARA O COLEGIO COMO VOCÊ PEDIU MAS QUER PARAR DE DISCUTIR COM ESSA TAL DE MEI E VIM LOGO?" uma voz forte gritou do lado de fora do quarto

"Ja vou Hidan" era dificil para Deidara fazer as pessoas acreditarem que ele podia ver fantasmas

"Pronto , un" Deidara abriu a porta do quarto e saiu

"Vamos" Hidan

Deidara e Hidan Caminharam até o colegio , como faziam todas as manhãs , mas a Mei , não tinha ido com eles para a felicidade de Deidara , Hidan estranhou o silencio vagaroso principalmente quando , ele , estava em companhia do Loiro

" Por que você demorou Deidara ?" Hidan perguntou em um tom curioso

"Nada , un" Deidara ja havia contado para Hidan só que o Albino não acreditava

"É aquela Historia dos fantasmas" O garoto virou os olhos e encarou o Loiro

" Bem é ,un" Deidara olhou para o chão e adentrou o portão do colégio

"Bem , Deidara você viu o Kakuzu ultimamente ? " Hidan perguntou segurando nas alsas da sua bolsa

"Todos os dias por que ? " Deidara

" Nunca mais falei com ele" Hidan num tom triste

**TRIIIIIIIM**

"Tocou Hidan vamos ,un?" Deidara

"Vamos Não posso Perder a Aula Do Orochimaru-sensei" Hidan correu junto com o Loiro para a classe

* * *

Nikki : Bem o que vocês acharam ?

Jeanette : Essa pergunta é importante !

Sasori : é!

Nikki : Mas bem para quem quiser a continuação da Minha "FanFic" Mande Reviiwes para eu saber sua opnião , Tá ?

Jeanette : Até o Próximo Cap ! **-acena-**


End file.
